My Personal Maid
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: Edward has just booked the penthouse suite at Bella's grandparents hotel. "if a resident chooses he or she can have their own personal helper." who does our boy choose? And who calls him a jackass? That's right...Bella.  Suck at Summaries. T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**So! For anyone who read my other story I'm Mute, now you know...i'm not dead. i had this idea when i went to Cancun and i decided to post this!  
>I really hope you all like this.<br>Enjoy and thank you very much for giving my story a chance. :) (Sorry for any mistakes!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Bella, wake up. It's time to start the day." I groaned and rolled over, but it only ended waking me up more when I felt my skin touch skin. Last night came back to my mind and immediately without fail a blush swept my cheeks. I moved back to my side of the bed and opened my eyes slowly, the Miami morning sun already shining brightly through the windows. I stretched my arms out from the covers and yawned.<p>

"Later!" I yelled as I ran out the door and through the light woods. I pulled my hair up to a pony tail using my teeth to get the elastic from my wrist. I checked my watched, 5:24 I had 6 minutes to clock in. The summer has just begun which meant more clientele for the hotel. Grandfather and grandmother would be very happy about the income. Though it only meant more of a hassle to me, even though it's been 7 years since I moved to Miami I had only officially started working at my grandparents hotel when I was 13, 5 years ago, everyday I would be up at the crack of dawn to go and help the staff anyway I could. When I was 15 and was able to get a work permit I began working on my own as a part time maid of sorts. And now at the age of 18 I still was. Technically I graduated high school a few weeks ago even though some of the kids from around the neighborhood who were 18 as well would be beginning their senior this upcoming school year. I was home schooled (hotel school in my case) since I had moved here, which lead me to graduate a year earlier. My parents didn't want me to associate with the people around here, which I thought was completely stupid since they sent me here to get away from all the drama back 'home'  
>"morning Bella!" Ana Maria called out as I raced past her to the staff common room.<br>"Morning Ana!" I yelled without looking back, Granddad was a stickler when it came to promptness and my constant lack of it was an ever growing thorn in his side.  
>With a minute to spare I clocked in, gasping for air. After catching my breath I went to the work board. Like granddad, grandma was very, very anal about her schedules. I found my name and saw I had the entire 9th level today. Chewing on some crackers I found in the minibar under the work board I made my way to grandma's office.<br>"Knock, knock" I said stepping inside the office where grandmother was typing away at the keyboard. I walked over to the two chairs in front of her desk and sat in one, slouching as I continued to eat my pitiful breakfast.  
>"Sit up straight, Bella." she said without even looking up. I rolled my eyes but complied anyway. She moved and clicked the mouse a few times and then removed her glasses with a brilliant smile.<br>"So how was your night, dear?" and just like that my granny was back and graneger was gone.  
>I nodded my head nibbling on my crackers, "pretty good, I slept over and Jer says hi."<br>A fond smile made its way to her face; I sometimes thought that she liked Jeremiah more than me.  
>"You slept over?" I nodded again, this was a reoccurring thing. Jeremiah, Jeremy or Jer for short depending on my mood, was and will always be my best friend. He was only 2 years older then me and granny thought we would one day realize we were meant for each other. And by that she means, Jeremy will forget about being gay and beg for my hand in marriage, preferably in an old fashioned thoughtfully and elegantly planned out date.<br>I rolled my eyes, "yes I slept over. We fell asleep watching a movie." I fibbed slightly. I wouldn't classify my lack of truth with a lie but a fib because it was partially true. We did watch a movie.  
>"Okay, okay don't need to get so touchy Bella dear. Tell Jeremiah I said hello as well." granny said a playful look to her face.<br>"I'll relay the message later today during my break." I said standing up to go and start my maiding. When I got to the door granny called my name and said, "The pent house, could you go check if it has enough supplies for a week? We just checked it out and the guest should be arriving from the airport very soon."  
>"Yeah, sure thing. I'll do it right now." I said with a smile and closed the door. A yawn escaped my mouth and I rubbed my eyes walking to the supply closet to get a cart out. Carefully maneuvering to the elevator I pushed the button to the penthouse.<br>"Holy fuck." I breathed out as I stepped out. Eyes wide I pushed the cart and saw that the room wasn't up to the grandparent's standards. Like a switch was flipped on I went to cleaning mode and began tidying stuff up. I made the bed first giving it the quarter bounce check. It never works like it does in the movies but it was always fun to attempt it. I quickly cleaned the floors and then move on to the windows, thankful most just needed a quick dusting.  
>I was in bathroom when I realized that there wasn't enough shampoo. I mumbled incoherently to me as I made my rattlers cart my work ethic slowing as I was all but finished.<br>"Snicker doodle." I grumbled as I censored myself. Granddad would have my head if he found out that I was swearing in front of the guests. Dragging the cart back with me to the elevators and to the staff room I quickly stuffed my apron pockets with 4 small shampoo bottles and then replenished the cart with the necessary items to clean all of level 9.  
>I made my way back to the pent house using my master card and went towards the bathroom, though I stopped when I saw someone sitting in one of the scattered chairs in the suite. They had their elbows on their knees and their head in their hands. From where I was I could see that they were gently massaging their temples.<br>"Are you okay?" I said quietly jut in case he was hung over or something. Don't think little of me, it's happened before. When someone is hung over they are not a happy camper.  
>He lifted his head slowly and look disoriented for a few seconds before realization passed through and he said,<br>"oh, yeah. I'm fine...just jet-lagged and sleepy."  
>"would you like some coffee?" I asked politely, maid mode coming back. I learned early on, the nicer and hard working you were the bigger the tips became.<br>A sheepish smile crossed his face and he nodded pointing over to the coffee machine.  
>"I tried and failed horribly. Could you show me how?" he asked standing up and walking over.<br>I nodded my head and said, "of course just let me put these away for you."  
>I quickly set everything granny approved of on the counters in the bathroom and then went back outside.<br>"Alright." I said motioning to the coffee pot.  
>I went step by step slowly to make sure he understood everything.<br>I filled the pot with water and then added the bag of pre-measured coffee mix. I leaned back against the counter and saw that he was on the edge of the bed.  
>"hi." he randomly said<br>"hello." I replied being polite. A few seconds later I asked, "how long are you staying here?"  
>He rolled his head with his eyes closed and answered, "Half a year to a year. Not sure yet." my eyes widened as I heard the length of duration. A single night in a normal suite ran to a good eight hundred dollars, the pent house rented for about one thousand.<br>"In the pent house? The whole time here?" surely he must be thinking to only spend a few nights here then to go to a normal suite.  
>"Yes, is that a problem?" he asked curious reopening his eyes. I flustered to get an answer since I was put on the spot. Hoping to not come off rude I said, " well for the amount of time you plan to stay here, in the pent house', won't it get a bit pricey?"<br>The heated water started dripping from the spout to the cup; I bent down to the drawers to get the little marble container to add the condiments available for the coffee and tea.  
>"I'm sure I'll fare just fine." he said confidently. I raised packets of sugar and creamer in which he continued in the same breath, "Two sugars only please."<br>I hummed not really knowing how else to reply to that last statement.  
>I ripped the packets of Splenda open and emptied them in the black coffee.<br>"Here you go sir." I said bringing the hot coffee over to him  
>"My name's Edward Cullen by the way. Thanks for the lesson in how to make coffee. I now feel less of a retard for not knowing in the first place." he said taking a sip of the drink. I blinked and tilted my head as his name sounded familiar.<br>"Mr. Cullen? Have you stayed at this hotel before?" I questioned thinking if he had, then I at some point must have heard something about him in the staff room.  
>"Not this hotel, branches on the west coast but this is my first time here. Why?"<br>I flashed him my maid smile and said, "just pure curiosity actually. But now that you've been to the branch hotels I must say I have my work cut out for me. Need to make sure the original is still the best in employ hospitality"  
>He stared at me and then chuckled, "I'm sure you are."<br>I opened my mouth to say more when my pager beeped, looking down at it I saw granny's number.  
>"I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Cullen" and with that I did a slight bow and turned to walk out of the room.<br>"Call me Edward uh...I didn't catch your name actually."  
>"oh I'm sorry." I said stopping and once more turning back. I reach up to move the tail of my hair away from my left shoulder. Where my name tag was supposed to be. Only it wasn't.<br>I reached into my pocket and felt the cool surface of my name tag. Taking it out and adjusting it onto my shirt I said, "I prefer Bella."  
>I dropped my hands and showed him my name tag.<br>"Bella S." it read.  
>My pager beeped once more and knew it was granny again.<br>"Well if that's all you'll need, I'll be leaving." I said but was interrupted once more.  
>"Sorry, but do you know where I could find the hotels information booklet?" Edward asked taking another drink from his cup.<br>I pointed over to behind him and said, "Right inside the nightstands drawer on the left."  
>"Alright, I'll stop being a pain in the ass and let you go." he said laughing.<br>I gave him a small smile and said "not at all." before walking out of the room.

"What's up granny?" I asked stepping into her office for the second time today.  
>"Did you finish the pent suite yet?" she asked folding some papers.<br>I nodded and said, "yes but I was held up a bit by the guest. I'll start my floor right now though."  
>She 'ahhed' and we had a few more words to exchange before I left once more and made my way to start the cleaning.<p>

I took a calming breath and said slowly for the forth time, "I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have mini tequila bottles."  
>"Ah, C'mon! Of course you do! Remember the costumer is always right." she said with, sadly, some spittle. She was already drunk off her rockers and she obviously couldn't remember this was a hotel. Not a fucking restaurant.<br>"Okay ma'am... I'll go to find some for you right now. In the mean time," I said gently grabbing her by the arm and guiding her whimsical body back into her room. "Why don't you have a bottle of grey goose?"  
>She mumbled under her breath but took the glass bottle anyway. She popped the lid and started chugging. I widened my eyes she guzzled and I took this chance to escape. I slowly closed the door and made my way to the elevator.<br>There was always some annoying ass vacationer on every floor. They always seemed to find their way to me and they always, always managed to get under my skin. I ground my teeth letting my annoyance steam off as the floors decreased.  
>I continued my day ignoring the spittle lady since she was probably passed out from that bottle of vodka, happy that no one else seemed to be that fucking annoying vacationer.<br>"Bella? Are you going to get some dinner? We have left overs in the mini fridge." Ana Maria said as I went into the staff room to get a bottle of water at around 11.  
>"No I'm fine; I'll eat on my way home. I just need to refill rooms 748 and 749 and I'm done for the day." I answered toying with the bottle cap around my fingers.<br>"Alright then dear, I'm already done so I'll see you tomorrow." she said coming to kiss my cheek goodbye and then she went out the door. I was just about dead on my feet by the time I managed to refill the mini bars in the two rooms in about 20 minutes.  
>I clocked out at 11:45 and headed out letting my hair out of the elastic and ruffling it with my fingers. I headed across the hotels front lawn and towards the forest. I walked along the trail I made from all the times I've made my way to Jeremiah's basking in the warm summer night. The hotel was always in a constant state of cool, to add to the relaxing vacation feel.<br>I saw the clearing up ahead and my steps quickened. Before I could even bring my hand up to knock, the door swung open and Jer wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.  
>"I've missed you!" he half saidgrowled excitedly.  
>I laughed already knowing he had something in his system. When it got late he didn't wait up for me.<br>"I saw you a few hours ago." I chuckled as he put me down. I reached up to mess up his mop of hair. He pouts and fixes it before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside.  
>"So jackass marathon or some stupid shit?" Jer says as we plopped down on his old yet super comfy sofa. I was tired but wanted to watch a movie at the same time.<br>"Jackass" I answered leaning forward towards the coffee table and opened the little compartment to bring the blunt out. I brought it to my lips and Jer's lighter appeared a second later. I sucked in and let the smoke fill my lungs and held it for a few seconds. I slowly blew out and relaxed into Jer's side.  
>We watched jackass 2.5 and I fell asleep half way through the movie. I yawned as I felt Jer slip his hands under my thighs and on my upper back.<br>"shh." he cooed softly, "I'm bringing us to my bed. You'll wake up sore if you sleep on the sofa."  
>"thank you" I mumbled yawning once more and nuzzling my head against his shoulder. I managed to feel when Jer laid me on the bed before I knocked out cold.<p>

"Hey gran." I said stepping into her office as usual and taking my seat.  
>"Hi dear." she murmured as she quickly moved the mouse left and right a look of utter concentration on her face.<br>"What's up?" I asked scooting closer to try and see the monitor  
>"oh just playing your grandfather in a match of air hockey." she said for a split second taking her away from the monitor and smiling at me. As she was looking away something caught her eye and she picked up a tiny blue sticky note.<br>"Bella dear before I forget, Mr. Cullen phoned in last night and left a message. He said he has something to talk to talk to you about."  
>I frowned, why did he need to talk to me?<br>"Um... Okay. Should I go see him during my lunch?" I asked curiously granny shrugged and bit her thumb a habit she had broken out of a few years back.  
>"The sooner the better." she said simply smiling once more before returning back to restart her game from pause. As I closed the door I heard her yell "Yes! I beat you!"<br>I chuckled at her antics until I made my way into the elevator and pressed 'P'  
>Less than a 2 minutes later I was in the pent house's lobby knocking on my door. I tried turning the knob and found it unlocked, I slowly opened the door all the way and called out, "Hello? Mr. Cullen, are you here?"<br>Continuing my way into the suite I finally heard a reply from Mr. Cullen coming from the living room.  
>"Isabella Marie Swan. Born September 13 1992. Originally from Forks, WA but then relocated to Miami, FL after being expelled from Forks middle school at the age of 13. Left with a mark on your record for possession of marijuana and drug paraphernalia."<br>Even bore he had finished the summary of my life, my breathing became shallow and the world began spin and tilt. I swallowed the bile that threatened to escape and began to feel angry and invaded.  
>"You ran a fucking background check on me?" I seethed, forgetting the no cussing policy.<br>"Of course I did. Considering you're going to be around me 24/7" he said tossing the pieces of stapled papers back onto the sofa.  
>"Are you on fucking crack? What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed my hands itching to smack his arrogant smirk off his face.<br>"No, I'm not on crack. What about you? Tweaker." he replied an eyebrow rose.  
>I ground my teeth together.<br>"Fuck you. I don't do coke or anything like that." I lied confidently. Even in my bout of anger I couldn't risk giving the hotel a chance at a scandal. This hotel is everything to my grandparents and I wasn't going to ruin it.  
>"Right, sure." He said in a voice that clearly meant he didn't believe me.<br>"What do you want?" I asked tapping my foot, wanting to leave yet knowing that he wasn't sprouting his bullshit.  
>"You."<br>I blinked and before I could even manage a response he continued,  
>"Page 4 in the hotel booklets it clearly states that if a resident chooses he or she can have their own personal helper."<br>"You aren't old and wrinkly, you don't need help with sponge baths." I replied but other than rolling his eyes he ignored me.  
>"There isn't a specific age limit. And I choose. I choose you as my personal maid."<br>"I'm not fucking you." I crudely said though honest.  
>"I don't want to fuck you…I just want your company. You'll be around me for certain hours and you'll get paid. Tell me how much you make a month."<br>I stayed quiet as I tabulated a rough estimate on my monthly gain.  
>"Around two thousand. In a week I make around two hundred, depending on my hours." I replied my anger giving way to curiosity.<br>"What if you can make double the amount you're making now? You'll still get paid and do your hotels work but from my hours you get paid one hundred dollars…a day. Just to go around and do some things for me."  
>I scoffed, "Even if I did agree to be your maid, there is no way in hell that my grandmother would allow me to do it. Moot point."<br>"No, moot point being that I asked your grandmother already and she said it's fine as long as you're okay with it. And really, are you going to willing pass down one hundred dollars a day to do nothing but simple things? I'm low class, not very demanding." He shot down my rebuttal.  
>"…why me? Out off all the other staff members why did you choose me? Hmm?" I fired off.<br>"Well one, you aren't bad to look out,-""Fuck you." "And two…I have some work that you could help me with."  
>"What work?"<br>"School related work. You had mostly AP classes your senior year, didn't you." He said.  
>"Yeah…" I said reluctantly.<br>"Great."  
>there was an awkward pause, as if he was expecting me to make a decision right now. The silence continued as we stared each other down, but my nerves got the best of me and I blurted out.<br>"I'm just letting you know that I'm not wearing that slutty French maid outfit if I do agree to your request."  
>Edward laughed loudly and shook his head, "Why don't you just think it over. Come back tomorrow around 6pm with a yes or no. But you're a smart girl. I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is going to be."<br>Clearly being dismissed by Mr. Arrogance, I spun on my shoes and started walking out.  
>"But you really should reconsider that no French maid outfit idea of yours!" he called out as I walked into the lobby."<br>"Fuck you jackass." I said loud enough to hear him. I slammed his door closed and leaned against it. The anger from just minutes before slowly melting away, my body tingled and I soon found myself running to the elevators. I made my way back into the staffroom not stopping to give liana her morning hello as I busted out the door and straight into the woods, not thinking twice that I had a job to do.  
>Hearing the sounds of my feet running on the dead leaves, Jer turned around from his wood stump where I could see he was cutting up some more wood for his fireplace.<br>I lunged at him, knowing that he'd drop his axe and catch me. My lips automatically attached to his and I moaned out loud as his tongue made contact with mine. He took a step back as the force of our collision caught up with him but he lost his footing and we landed on the soft padded grass. Our lips never once parting. My hands savagely attacked his shirt popping and ripping the buttons off to get closer.  
>My relationship with Jeremy it's complicated. He's gay. Ninety-nine percent completely gay. This isn't the first time we've made out, just like this isn't the first time we were going to have sex, which our making out was clearly leading too. The first time we ever had physical contact was the first night he smoked me out about 2 years ago. The morning after had been awkward and full of tears. I had thought I raped Jer and he simply laughed and said my 110 pounds would not have been enough to tie him down and have my way with. He willingly had sex with me. But he was gay. Which led into a whole other discussion and Jer said that he did find men attractive and just because he had had sex with me didn't change anything.<br>"Oh god," He groaned out as I rubbed my aching lady parts against him. His hands unraveled out of my hair and ran down my shoulders, and onto my ass grabbing a tight hold and then started to lift us up off the ground.  
>I whimpered, and said breathed out, "I want you." Before kissing his neck over and over against like I knew he liked it. I felt a shiver run through his and his hold on my tightened as did his steps.<br>After having kicked the front door opened he started walking to his room but I shook my head,  
>"To far, couch." I panted, once more shamelessly rubbing against him to feel that fucking fantastic friction against his hard cock.<br>He bit my neck in response and walked us over to the couch. My back landed against the cushiony pillows and Jer soon followed, his body completely covering mine.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy whispered placing a kiss on my naked shoulder.  
>I rolled over on the couch, where we had settled to watch some TV, to face him.<br>I nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
>"You threw yourself at me." He stated grinning widely as my trademark bashful blush made an appearance.<br>I glared playfully and shook my head, "I'm fine." And continued as he gave me an unconvinced look, "I wanted to have sex. I'm fine." I reached up and pecked his cheek.  
>"Does Granny know you're here?" he asked accepting my answer and turning his attention partly to the SpongeBob episode that had started.<br>I rolled my eyes and sarcastically answered, "Oh yeah, I went up to her and said, "Hey granny I'm really fucking horny right now so I'm going to go to Jeremiah's for a few house and have him fuck me silly."  
>"Psh, I now I know you're lying. you would never cuss in front of Granny. She may be old and tiny but we both know that the old lady is not afraid nor pass bending you down on her knees and spanking you for using such bad language."<br>I rolled back over and flipped the channel to watch some MythBusters, just to kill some hours.  
>Around 4 I got a text from granny asking if I was feeling alright since I never came back to finish my shift. I replied that I had started to get a headache and decided to go to Jeremy's house. Her response to that was to simply say, alright have fun, but don't forget to think about it. Which then made me believe that granny did in fact AOK the personal maid request for Edward.<br>I sighed outwardly and snuggled closer to Jer, willing the thoughts and proposition of Edward fucking Cullen to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh that Edward Fucking Cullen...<br>so... did i totally turn you off with our not so gay Jer? please review. they mean the world to me! :D**

Review your thoughts please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so i know its been a while...okay more than a while but hey at least i updated this right? It's short, but i think as time goes on the chapters will get longer. I'm trying my best to work out a way to update _most _** **of my stories more frequently. i think others I'm just going to dabble with here and there.  
>Oh and anyone who also read I'm Mute, I'm a few things away fro updating so be waiting for that!<br>I suck at updating but believe me when i say i think about my stories every day.  
><strong>**I don't own anything, except Jer...because he's the gay-n****ot-so-gay-**** best friend i wish i had :P  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"You should take the offer, Belly Bean" Granny said, sitting back in her chair. I grumbled, crossing my arms across. It's been about an hour and we still haven't made progress. After coming in an hour before my shift, I hoped she would have somehow made a valid point so I wouldn't take the job. But Granny obviously didn't have the same feelings for <em>Mr. Cullen<em> as I did. We spoke about the matter as if we were in a debate team, her pros were better than my cons. Her biggest and most note worthy argument would be the pay. I was planning to go to college, so any extra cash would straight to my savings.  
>"What's so wrong with Mr. Cullen? He seemed very polite when he came to me yesterday." Granny cut in my musing. I held back an eye roll, and thought of a way to express my disinterest with him without using curse words.<br>"He's an arrogant, self righteous asshole." I blurted out. With an amused look granny said, "Well so is your grandfather, but do you hear me complaining?"  
>I laughed" You are such a liar."<br>"Yes, but nonetheless I truly think you should go and take that job. I mean how many things can he make you do in a day?" She reasoned. I sat forward and bit my thumbnail, contemplating.  
>"Ugh, fine." I got up and leaned across the desk to give granny a kiss.<br>"Good luck." She said almost singing the words, this time I didn't hold back the eye roll.  
>The elevator ride to the penthouse felt like it would never end, and I was keyed up. To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie. I was. Hell I was fucking shitting bricks with my nervousness, but not about working for Mr. Cullen. I acted out of line yesterday and he may have changed his proposal for the job, who knows that else that damn background search showed him. I bit my lip, clenching my fist as bursts of anger swept through me. He had no right to do a background check on me. I wasn't keeping my past a secret, I was just doing what it was called. The past, I didn't want to bring it back up. I made a mistake that I'm lucky that I got away with. When I first got here, I couldn't trust anyone besides my grandparents, who for all intents and purposes were my parents. I was hesitant at first in my friendship with Jeremy, I wanted him to get to know me, the real <em>me<em>. Not the one who was sent here after a freaking drug dog went and sniffed up my stuff.  
>I shifted my feet, and leaned against the elevators wall, looking down at my shoes. I half smiled as I remembered how I ended up telling Jer about my past. I was wearing theses very same shoes.<br>He wasn't a stick in the mud. He liked to have fun and he fully believed that a teen kid could drink if they were in a safe environment. Obviously I wouldn't hold my beer or liquor at all and I was shitfaced after about two beers and three shots. I ended up sobbing and crying out my situation to him as I finished off my third Corona. He held me to his chest and shushed me after I couldn't regulate my breathing. I remember his tender look as his hands cupped my wet cheeks and with a shockingly serious look said "What your parents did was wrong. But I'll be here for you. You're not alone." I had hugged him tight; feeling a weight lift off my shoulders as I finally had someone on my side, someone who agreed that what I needed wasn't to be shipped off to a strange place, but to have my situation worked out with my family.  
>"Do you plan on getting off anytime soon?" I jumped, startled by the sudden interrupting.<br>Low and behold, you go and make your way to the devil and he meets you half way.  
>"Oh, uh, sorry." I said stepping out, my switch flipping, I did a quick scan across the room and saw that it was still fairly clean. But I would need to make the bed once he left…he was leaving, right?<br>"Mr. Cullen? Are you stepping out of the hotel for a moment? I could clean up for you, if you wish." I said looking him straight in the eye, my voice even and polite even though all I wanted to do was stick my tongue out and yell "you suck, but I'll take the job!"  
>He frowned for a second before composing himself.<br>"Yeah, I was. I was thinking about checking the place out. I saw some attractions I thought I would like."  
>With my award winning tip smile I said, "I hope you have a pleasant time." And turned on the heels of my shoes towards the bedroom. Yes, yes I know. I was taking the easy way out. I didn't want to just come out and say I accepted despite my previously childish urges. Fuck that.<br>I made the bed in record time; straighten everything and noting that he had already unpacked. He clearly didn't know what to do with his empty suitcases though seeing as he just left them scattered near his bed. I managed to stack the smallest one into one another before putting them into the biggest. Like those cute, and if I'm being honest, creepy Russian nesting dolls. I sent a text to one of the staff, asking them to send up a cart up with the basics to refill the mini bar and the general stuff.  
>"Thanks Rick!" I said taking the cart from him about five minutes later. He returned my smile and nodded, going back to his work, as I did with mine. Soon everything was back to order and I pretty darn happy with the results.<br>"Good, God. Are you done yet?"  
>"Holy shit." Slipped through before I could stop myself.<br>Mr. Cullen smirked and cocked an eyebrow.  
>I looked around awkwardly, "What?" did I miss anything?<br>"It's pretty obvious why you came here. And don't even try to say that it was for your work, because as far as I know, housekeeping only happens when I ask for it."  
>I was lost for an appropriate answer and my spunk came to the rescue, sort of. "Do you know how long I spent yesterday cleaning this place for you, Mr. Cullen? All morning, so excuse me for trying to make my cleaning be for not."<br>He was quiet for a moment, taking his hands in his pockets and walking around the room inspecting it most likely. Why was he still here anyway? Did he say he wasn't to check out the hotel? Men, I had an internal eye roll always changing their minds.  
>"Looks good. Now, let's go." He said, taking a water bottle out of the fridge and then another. Well someone was fucking thirsty weren't they?<br>"Um, excuse me."  
>"Did you cheat on your high school exit exam? I thought you were only a tweaker, not a cheater. How disappointing" I was stunned at how utterly rude he could be. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the Swan family here in Miami who was smoking some shit. Polite my ass.<br>Oh, just how much I wanted to take that water bottle and smack it across his head.  
>I took a breath; there was only so much douchiness a girl could take, "You are an asshole. And I really hope you get punched one day. So fuck this and fuck you. You stupid, arrogant, rude motherfucker."<br>I turned and walked away, my hands back into fists, I felt like I was burning to punch something. Well more like someone. I was to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder and if I was mad before I was pissed now.  
>"Don't fucking touch me. You don't fucking know me! I don't care if you're a guest here, do you think just because you're rolling in the fucking bills that you can treat everyone like shit? News flash jerk! The world doesn't revolve around you. You can't get away with acting like a fucking douche! And to think I was coming here to tell you that I would accept your offer. You're a joke. At least some guests have the decency to pretend to be polite until after their fifth day." I was panting, having ranted that all out in two breaths.<br>"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen," I started continuing on my roll. Sarcasm dripping from my words, "Do you need me to slow that down for you?"  
>He slowly shook his head and muttered, "I'm sorry."<br>I blinked stunned, with my more than a few colorful words I would have assumed that he would have kicked me out. Hell if someone cursed me out, I would have kicked their ass out even before I let them catch their breath.  
>"You're right, I don't know you. And it's much too soon for me to be making such jokes about something that is obviously a touchy subject for you."<br>I sniffed looking away and crossing my arms, "Well, thank you. Now good bye."  
>Turning I opened the door and to pressed the elevator button, groaning when I saw that it was at the lobby. Fuck my life.<br>There was a hesitant 'ahem' from Mr. Cullen's door but I ignored it.  
>"When I was fifteen, my older brother called me something similar to what you called me."<br>Though I was still mad, I turned my head to his voice, my eyes on the level marker. It was on the 24th floor.  
>"Well, he's called me a jerk, once when he found out I ate the last pudding cup. A douche when I used a water gun filled with some questionable liquids. But I have to say, the 'stupid, arrogant, rude motherfucker' is a new one."<br>Despite my anger I couldn't hold back the laugh that came up. Questionable liquids? What the heck was that?  
>"You're mean." I sighed turning around. Thankfully he look genuinely apologetic and he shrugged with a smile.<br>"You've called me worse."  
>"Yeah I have."<br>"You wanted the job?" questioning not stating,  
>"Yeah, I did."<br>"Do you?"  
>"'Do I' what?"<br>"Do you want the job?"  
>I looked back to the marker, 39th floor. I should really ask grandpa about tuning it up since it was so damn slow.<br>"Not if my boss is going to be a jerk." I said setting my standards.  
>"I can try and be less jerky."<br>"With the same pay?"  
>He nodded, "Absolutely."<br>I sighed, thinking of granny.  
>"Okay."<br>"You make it seem like you just signed over your soul to the devil"  
>I heard the elevator ding and I smirked drawing out my word,<br>"Well."  
>"Ha, ha. Just admit it, I'm irresistible."<br>I stepped into the elevator "Don't get ahead of yourself."  
>My timing was perfect because as soon as the words left my lips the doors started closing.<br>He rolled his eyes, "Come by tomorrow, Tweaker."  
>The doors were just about closed, and I was tempted to stop them but I didn't, settling for rushing out, "You're not going to let that name, go are you?<br>My last image of Edward Cullen was him shaking his head with a confident smirk.  
>What. An. Asshole.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Any mistakes are mine, because all my friends were to busy to 'edit' this for me:P<strong>

**I wanted Bella to blow up at Edward just for the heck of it, and honestly if things go my way i think the next chapter should be in Edward's pov. and how fun would it be for the blow up to be in his pov? And besides, i want them to get to a semi- normal level quickly so the drama can unfold! all that story building and shit (as important as it is sometimes) bores the fuck out of me when i have such amazing scenes in my head for all of you to read! :D**

**Review on your thoughts or worries or if you just want to ask me how my day went!**

**till next time!**


	3. Please Read

****I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. ****

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
